Connect Universal: The Blackout Chatter
by dppokegirl23
Summary: During "Blackout", the CU-ers talk about Alfred's amnesia. With a little chaos. A hundred genres, to tell the truth. AmeEng, America the subject of the discussion.


Connect Universal: Chat Two

Me: This takes place during Blackout, with a lot of characters logging on. Looks like the Reference section will have a lot of work to do.

Dianne: Casey doesn't own anything. DARN IT, WHEN WILL DISCLAIMER COME BACK?!

Vic: Well, we're supposed to be stand-ins. I don't know when she'll come back with Note either. Anyway…aw, jeez, I should be singing in my lounge! There's some homosexuality, stuff here, AND THAT'S ALL!

Me: Darn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The show is getting on the road._

_Doctor_Hologram has entered the show._

Doctor_Hologram: Have you heard the latest news?

_Captain-EE, bugboy, PieMaker, dead_girl, bling-bling, EnsignofDoom, SuRvIvOr and blackCat have entered the show._

Captain-EE: You mean what happened to hamburger_boy? I heard from bloodyBritish he got amnesia. The guy sounded worried about him. Weird, since h_b is usually getting on his nerves.

blackCat: Yes, he did. And no, he not just got on Iggy's nerves, he got on EVERYONE'S.

PieMaker: OH MY GOD! It actually happened?

SuRvIvOr: I bet you five connectorates that it did happen.

EnsignofDoom: SuRvIvOr, I bet YOU a video of one of your best friends' embarrassing moments posted on CUTube that it did happen.

bugboy: Rick, don't do this…

SuRvIvOr: WHY YOU LITTLE—

bling-bling: RICK! Don't you try verbally attacking Doom. Now, let's not bet a single connectorate.

SuRvIvOr: Alright. O:-)

dead_girl: How did he lose his memory?

blackCat: He fell down ten flights of stairs.

EnsignofDoom: DON'T FORGET THE BET, SURVIVOR! :)

bling-bling: Wait…doesn't that usually kill a person?

blackCat: Like I said, bling, we're not ordinary people. But yeah, it usually kills an ordinary person.

SuRvIvOr: Drumroll please.

blackCat: Oh, shut up. I'm not revealing anybody's true nature here.

dead_girl: Hey, someone's logging on now! XD

_bloodyBritish has entered the show._

SuRvIvOr: So what happened?

bloodyBritish: DON'T ASK, YOU WANKER! T_T

blackCat: I'm guessing you're drunk.

bloodyBritish: I RAISED HIM! I MADE HIM INTO A MAN, D*MN IT! :((

blackCat: Yep, he's drunk. Didn't I tell you not to drink too much?! x(

Doctor_Hologram: I'm not sure about this, black…

bloodyBritish: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!

_PASTA and discipline have entered the show._

PASTA: Is Alfie alright?

discipline: The doctors say that it will only be temporary, my friend.

PASTA: Ve, YAY!

bloodyBritish: He can't remember me… T_T

blackCat: Well, you watched a lot of soap operas. Of course he can't remember anybody.

Captain-EE: Don't remind me about memories and stuff like that. So let us keep it quiet. :-$

EnsignofDoom: What do you mean by that? :-/

Captain-EE: I've got to log out now. Sorry.

_Captain-EE has left the show._

PASTA: Is everyone going to log out?

PieMaker: I have pies to bake and a restaurant to run. I can't be on for an infinite amount of time, PASTA. Hey, bloody, if you meet h_b sometime, tell him I miss him a lot.

dead_girl: I have to help PieMaker. Do that for me too, black.

EVERYONE: We all have to go.

blackCat: Huh. Simultaneous posting results in an Everyone. Who knew? :-/

_Everyone has left the show. :((_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: R AND R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REFERENCES

Captain-EE is Captain Picard of the Enterprise-E. EE stands for the ship he captains.

blackCat is actually Evalynn Carla Santos, or the Philippines. She chose the username after watching an anime.

discipline is Ludwig, or Germany, or Holy Roman Empire, whichever you prefer.

EnsignofDoom is Cheska Salcrenia. Somehow, she watched some crazy movie and took the moniker.

PASTA is obvious. He's N. Italy, or Feliciano.

SuRvIvOr is Warrick in my Alternate CSI Season 9.

dead_girl is pretty obvious as well. She's Charlotte "Chuck" Charles of Pushing Daisies.

bling-bling is Catherine from CSI. I took it from a quote she said to a suspect in order to lure him in. It's really funny!

Doctor_Hologram is the Doctor from Voyager.

And connectorates are CU currency.


End file.
